


Date Night

by Eralk Fang (EralkFang)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stormtroopers Dev and Niner sneak into an officer's empty quarters for date night and inadvertently learn the true origin of Kylo Ren's hair color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the following prompt at tfa_kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1977393#cmt1977393):
>
>> Han, Leia, Anakin, Padme, Luke, they all have brown or blond hair. Yet Kylo Ren's is jet black. 
>> 
>> Is it a side effect of turning to the Dark Side that darkens his hair? Or is it the super-secret 'purification ritual' Kylo Ren does every few weeks that seems to leave a funny chemical smell in his private bathroom?

It’s very rare for Niner and Dev to be off-duty at the same time, so it’s always a special occasion when they are. When Niner sees Dev out of the corner of her eye, she can’t help but grin underneath her helmet. Dev’s footsteps count down the rest of her shift. Dev’s hand slides into hers at exactly 0800 hours, and they flee Niner’s station like a pair of giggling teenagers. 

Dev leads her down a different corridor than usual, so Niner lets her lead; technically, Niner outranks her, although they’re in different squadrons.

“Where are we going?” Niner whispers.

“It’s a surprise!” Dev whispers back.

Eventually, Dev stops before a doorway and keys in the access code. They slip inside and have their helmets off as soon as the door closes behind them.

This is Niner’s favorite part: the rare treat of actually getting to see her girlfriend’s face. Dev is just so dashing and handsome, and the way Dev looks at her—it’s enough to make her blush crimson, although that’s not a difficult thing to do.

“Ta-da!” Dev presents the room with a flourish of her hand. It’s decidedly not the supply closet they usually tryst in. It’s—

“An officer’s quarters?” Niner gasps.

“They’re all either at their stations or at that big to-do Phasma’s been complaining about all week,” Dev says. “We have at least an hour.”

An entire _hour_? In a private room with an actual bed? Niner kisses Dev passionately, shuddering a little when Dev’s hand comes up to cradle her head. 

“I am going to wash up before we get started,” Niner says, breaking off the kiss. She presses a kiss to Dev’s jawline, on the sensitive spot that makes Dev’s breath catch. She tugs on Dev’s breastplate. “And you should get started on getting rid of this.”

The washroom is just as efficient as the actual quarters. As much as the shower tempts Niner, she’d much rather spend the time on Dev. Niner strips off her gauntlets and gloves, laying them down on the counter, and grabs the nearest soap-like object.

Her hands come away black.

Niner peers at the brick in her hands. It’s not soap; it’s a dark block of henna, half-used, to judge from its irregular shape. What officer who rated private quarters dyed their hair? Niner glances around the washroom for clues, and freezes when her eyes land on the non-regulation cloak hanging on the washroom door.

She realizes three different things at the exact same time.

One: this is Kylo Ren’s quarters.

Two: Kylo Ren has hair.

Three: Kylo Ren dyes his hair black. 

Niner remembers to wipe her hands on the black towel next to the sink and grab her gloves and gauntlets before barging back out into the quarters proper and almost running over Dev.

“Dev, these are Kylo Ren’s quarters, we can’t—“

“I know,” Dev says. She points at a corner of the room. Niner follows the line of her gaze and lands on—

The charred, warped helmet of Lord Vader, enshrined on a pedestal. 

Niner involuntarily clings to Dev.

“Let’s just do it in the supply closet.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

And they flee.


End file.
